A Promise
by Addicted2ManyThings
Summary: Harry. Draco. Born Enemies? Or True Lovers?
1. Summer Parodies

OOTP SPOILER.. You Got Warned.  
  
Rating: PG-13/R  
  
Rating Reason: Slash, foul language, relating-to-sexual-activities, and other stuff I will add if I can think of it.  
  
Ship/s (if applicable): Hard core H/D .. and a bit of R/Hr  
  
Summary: Harry. Draco. Born Enemies? Or True Lovers?  
  
Draco is being pressured to become a Death Eater. Will He? Or will Harry save him, and turn him to the good side? 6th year at Hogwarts.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Draco nor anyone mentioned in this fic. I do not own Hogwarts, and I have no affiliations with any of Harry Potter items. Trust me, I would be a much happier girl if I did. *glares at Draco* Anyways, the only thing I own, is this plot.. which came to me in a dream. Actually I just started typing randomly and volia, this came to life. I am not making any money from this, I don't know how I could be, anyways.  
  
Read, Enjoy and Reply!  
  
No Suing, No Howlers, No Telling  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Death eater Family under Suspicion." The headline stood out above a picture of a family of 3; a father, a mother and a son.  
  
"You would think it took the Ministry long enough to get a bloody clue. I'm not surprised though. It's what they deserve," Harry threw the Daily Prophet across his room onto the bed.  
  
The people in the picture scowled.  
  
Harry had been free to go in and out as he pleased from his room, even number 4 on Privet Drive. But, only at night Harry escaped outside to sit on the swings to think things out. He was 16, as of 10 days ago, and he figured that a goy, no.. man, his age was old enough to have gone through the many challenges Harry had. Defeating the Dark Lord 5 times at his school, and once when he was a small child earned him the title of 'Invincible-Boy-Who-Lived.'  
  
"No. Normal 16 year old boys flirt with girls, play sports and have a great summer. I get none of this. Well, Quidditch doesn't count. It'd not a real sport like basketball or football. My summers are only great when I go to the Weasley's. Oh what the hell.. screw every damn part of my life. I hate it. I. F******. Hate. It. I can never keep someone dear to me for very long, they just end up getting killed. Sirius, damnit, I wish you were here."  
  
Harry sat there and sobbed. He loved his godfather more than anything, and now, he could never get him back.  
  
"Voldemort, you can just rot in hell! I swear on my own grave that I will kill you, and I will live. You are going to die! It's my turn to get revenge. I will. I tell you, I will. To hell with logic and the prophecy. I'll make my own future."  
  
The skies started to turn from a dark blue to a light pink quickly, as if the sun's rays were driving the black out of the sky, and the fear out of Harry. He walked back to his aunt and uncle's home before it got too early in the morning. As soon as a foot was placed into the kitchen quietly, he heard his aunt roar.  
  
"HARRY POTTER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU CAN'T JUST WALK OUT LIKE THAT!"  
  
"Why the hell not? I went on a walk. I'm sure you would think you died and went to heaven if I didn't return. Don't act so shocked."  
  
"Are you back talking to me, AND swearing in my home?! Boy, you better get out that door before I find my belt, and it'll 'walk' straight into your a**!" Vernon hollered from up the stairs.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Harry replied as he walked up the stairs, before he closed his door in a confused and dazed looking Dudley.  
  
"You keep away from me Dudley. I have no patience what so ever. I don't think you'd really like another pig tail.."  
  
"Y-y-you can't! You'll get your wand taken away! I read the letter last year." Dudley stammered.  
  
"Oh really? I can't, eh? Watch me, I am Harry-f******-Potter. I can do no wrong, and everyone adores me. Everyone's on my side. I'm everyone's ruddy hero. I think I can do whatever the hell I please, so back away now."  
  
Dudley did. Harry thanked Merlin for the stupidity of his cousin. He walked into the room and saw Hedwig with a new parcel.  
  
"What's up Hedwig? Who's this from?" Harry asked when he removed the package from the owl's talons as she nipped his finger politely.  
  
Opening the box, he found a letter addressed to him on top. He put that aside for later. Pulling out the cake that was safely nestled in the parcel, the icing formed letters.  
  
" 'Happy 16th Birthday Harry' ? That was thoughtful of whoever sent this."  
  
He decided to open the card.  
  
"Hoping you are alive and well. Happy Birthday! See you at school, the Weasley's," he read aloud.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alive. As always. Surprise, surprise."  
  
A couple days later, in a different town, Draco stood on his deck which looked over his massive property.  
  
"Draco, come inside dearest. It's going to rain soon, and we need to pack your trunk," his mother called out.  
  
"I'm fine mother. I'll do it later. I don't feel like even looking at that Hogwarts junk. Bloody school, bloody everything." Draco told his mother in a small voice, making the last 4 words inaudible.  
  
"Okay. Let me know when you are ready. I'll have the house elves send you your dinner, unless you'd like to accompany me tonight."  
  
"No mother. I really don't want to. I like it where I am. Thank you for offering, still."  
  
"Draco, my dragon, you know your father is all right. Relax a little. He'll escape or something soon." Narcissa said coolly.  
  
"What?? This isn't about Father! Not in the least. I'm completely fine with that situation. This one is more of a personal matter. I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Fine Draco. But just because I am your mother, I mean that I am a woman, doesn't mean I can't help you with whatever problem you have. If you want to talk about it, meet me in my room tonight at 8."  
  
"Yes, Mother."  
  
She stepped outside his room and briskly walked down to the dining hall to enjoy her own meal. Draco was relieved because he didn't know how long he could survive another one of those 'sex' talks from his mother. It just wasn't right hearing it from her, let alone hearing it at all. He wasn't known as the Slytherin God for nothing.  
  
Draco let his mind drift to the upcoming school year.  
  
"What a waste of time. Hogwarts is so boring. There's no one to flirt with, Pansy's driving me up the wall. I think Blaise had gone gay, and Crabbe and Goyle, I won't even consider it for a millisecond. Not a one. I wouldn't dream of touching anyone else, but that Chang girl hasn't got that much to nit-pick about, so I suppose I'll talk with her later. I wonder if I finished my potions homework. I hope so. Snape won't be too pleased otherwise. I wonder if I'll beat Potter at Quidditch this year. He's probably too depressed to actually get on a broom and keep concentration, stupid git. Watch him fie from attention deficit order, or Snape by the end of the year. That wouldn't be too bad." he thought.  
  
Rain drops started to stain the pale flesh.  
  
"Oh no, it's raining. Terrific. I wanted to ride my broom outside before it did start to pour. Now what is there to do?"  
  
Draco decided to start packing his trunk.  
  
"Might as well do it now, rather than wait until the last minute." Draco mumbled.  
  
"HARRY! WAKE UP! WE'RE LEAVING IN A HALF HOUR. GET READY!"  
  
Aunt Petunia screamed at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Luckily for Harry, he had packed all of his things the night before and dressed in some jeans and a shirt to allow the maximum amount of sleep.  
  
He got up slowly, and ran a hand through his brown mop. His  
  
glasses were somewhere on the nightstand and he reached over to put them on.  
  
Soon enough, the Dursley family car pulled out of the newly paved driveway off to King's Cross. His relatives dumped his stuff out of the car and sped away to buy Dudley more clothes since he outgrew his others from last year.  
  
Walking through Platform 9 3/4 unaccompanied by anyone wasn't much easier and quiet. Harry walked into one of the middle cars. Some of the younger grades were already sitting there, reading and talking about random things. He sat down by a window after putting his stuff away and started to unconsciously stared out the window. The train had already started moving by the time Hermione and Ron found Harry alone.  
  
"Mate! Where've you been? Haven't heard from you all summer! We thought you might of died or been locked up or something of that sort. Did those evil people keep you from writing?" Ron asked.  
  
"No," Harry answered quietly.  
  
"Then what happened?" Hermione spoke.  
  
The question was answered by silence.  
  
"Harry, you okay?" Ron worriedly asked again.  
  
"Perfect. Just fine. Why don't you get to you guy's job and I'll get to mine." Harry growled.  
  
"Okay mate. We just wanted to see how you were. Did you get our cake?"  
  
Harry nodded, not looking at his friends, but the grass hopper he was more transfixed on.  
  
Ron walked through the door and Hermione paused to talk to Harry.  
  
"Harry darling, are you sure you're okay? I mean I'm sure we could stay and chat for a bit. We'd be kind of early.."  
  
"No. Thanks. I'm find here. Honestly. I'll manage. See you later."  
  
Harry still hadn't looked up. The door slid open and then shut. Harry leaned against the window and closed his eyes. He opened them when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Potter, nice to see you sleeping already."  
  
"Oh no," Harry thought, "This is going to be a long ride to Hogwarts.." 


	2. Rivals From The Start

Chapter 2  
  
"Malfoy, bugger off. I don't need some prat around annoying me." Harry barked.  
  
Draco put on his genuine smirk and replied, "You know, I'm not here to give you what you need, just to give you hell. It's traditional."  
  
"Oh, I forgot, Malfoy's always keep up traditions. Getting away with illegal Dark Magic and sh*t, but over this summer, I heard you kind of broke that one. How's your father by the way? Is he on his way to get kissed?"  
  
"Do NOT talk about my family like that. Even though, I guess I would be jealous too if I lived with a bunch of idiot Muggles." Draco snarled as he stepped closer to Harry.  
  
"Insult them all you like, it doesn't bother me one bit. They're arseholes, I know. But me, jealous of you? I think you have it the wrong way." Harry snapped back and stood up to full height.  
  
Harry noticed that Draco had grown a good 4 inches over the summer, and his composure was much more elegant. Draco's eyes had that drawling grey colour as his father did. The platinum blonde hair was loose around his porcelain complexion which was completely unblemished.  
  
"Potter, you know how it exactly goes. Yes I am so jealous of you, I mean, I don't know how I can stand to be in your presence without hexing you bad enough so you will get some sort of imperfection."  
  
Harry's jaw fell.  
  
"Sarcasm, notice the sarcasm. I wouldn't dream of being you, as if being friends with that Weasel isn't bad enough, but no, you have to go be friends with that Mudblood Granger. It's sickening to the pureblood name. No wonder the Dark Lord wants you dead."  
  
Harry couldn't stand any more. This was getting out of hand and Harry's blood pressure was rocketing, for he could feel his heart beat quicken. Soon he'd explode and might end up hurting Draco, but he couldn't start off a year like that.  
  
Obviously, Draco hadn't heard of Sirius's death, or he would have said something. Unless Draco had some sort of.. understanding side..  
  
"No, impossible. Draco's a hardcore bast*rd. There's no soft spot to him. Stupid cold stone arse." Harry thought.  
  
Subsiding his anger, Harry picked up his backpack, (the only other thing he carried on the train besides his trunk which was in the back of the train with the others) and walked out through the door before his wand would be used since the last day of Hogwarts.  
  
The rest of the students in that compartment were staring at Draco viciously. He just nodded and went to the prefect's part of the train to start his duties.  
  


* * *

  
Harry had luckily found a compartment closer to the back that was empty. He sat down in a comfy chair and placed his elbows on his knees, with his head resting in his palms, looking at the floor. There were too many things to think about, and Harry didn't know what to do.  
  
He sat back upright, then slouched back and fell asleep.  
  
"Harry, Harry! Wake up!" Ron's voice bellowed.  
  
"Uhmph," Harry stirred.  
  
"Get up and go get your robes on. We're like, 5 minutes away. Hurry up! And by the way, what are you doing back here?"  
  
Harry was too tired to actually change his jeans and shirt, so he pulled out his robe from his book bag and slipped it on.  
  
"Malfoy was bugging me," was Harry's answer.  
  
"That stupid ferret, I swear. I'm going to --"  
  
"Ron, leave it. It was nothing unusual. Just the normal, 'I'm jealous of you,' blah blah blah stuff. Don't worry about it. I'll get him later."  
  
Hermione walked in, happy to see Harry was up finally.  
  
"I looked to see if you wanted something to eat. Prefects get free food, but you weren't there.. and a first year said you came back here, so when I found you, you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you. The girl said something about a white haired boy bossing you around, was that Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah, 'Mione. No big deal. Just leave that alone. I'll deal with him."  
  
"Alright..We've gotta go. Sorry Harry, these kids are so annoying. I really hope we weren't this much trouble back then." she said, "C'mon Ron."  
  
They walked out of the compartment leaving Harry alone.  
  


* * *

  
Once the train had stopped, Harry gathered his things together and got in an empty carriage. After the black horses got to the Hogwarts doors, Harry hopped out and slowly walked into the Great Hall.  
  
"Another year back at Hogwarts. Hopefully it's interesting. I sure wish it is." he thought.  
  
He was one of the first students from Gryffindor at the table. He sat in the middle, facing the teacher's tables. More students filled the hall and the noise level was starting to rise.  
  
Harry sat patiently waiting for Hermione and Ron to join him. 


	3. Just Awoken

Chapter 3  
  
Draco sat down on his silk bed, running his slim fingers over the material. Noticing he was alone, and partner-less, he curled his fingers into a fist and punched the designer pillows. He glanced over at the clock, 8:30am it read. In a couple hours, he would be catching the Hogwarts train, for another 'complete and useless year'. He had packed his trunk last night, while thinking of what he could do to keep himself entertained for the semester until the Holiday break.  
  
As for last night, he knew exactly what his mother was going to say. How Father would be okay, Voldemort's watching out for him, and how puberty was going to be hell this year. He decided not to go.  
  
'I get enough of that from everyone else, I don't need it from my mother.' he thought.  
  
"Goodbye Draco, I love you, don't forget. I'll hope to receive an owl from you once in a while, to hear how you are. Look, there's Vincent and Greg."  
  
"Yes Mother. I will behave and not hurt the family name. Everything will be fine, no worries. I'll be alright. I'm not 11 anymore." the platinum haired boy told his mother.  
  
Draco walked off and took no notice of Crabbe nor Goyle as he sat down.  
  
"Oi! Draco, how are ya? Haven't heard from you all summer, we were worried." Crabbe grunted  
  
"Sorry, did you just say you were worried? I never speak to you over the holiday and you're just now getting worried? Does it take you 6 years to notice that I haven't been affiliated with you out of school? I wouldn't doubt it, you're the same way in class," Draco snorted.  
  
"Draco, are you feeling well? What happened?" Goyle wobbled over to Draco's seat.  
  
"Couldn't be more wonderful. Life happened to me Greg, it was life."  
  
Draco sat back and rested his head against the window. Soon he would have to get up and patrol the little wizard brats. It was the thrill of being a prefect.  
  
"Granger, do watch where you walk, I just got this new robe!" Malfoy snarled.  
  
"Malfoy, I do suggest shutting up before my fist knocks your perfect jaw out of line. Go do something helpful, and patrol around. If I hear one incident about you terrorizing little kids, or Harry for that matter, I'll see Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said.  
  
"Coming up with petty remarks now are we, Granger? That's so Mud--" Draco was interrupted  
  
"Sod off. Right. Now. Malfoy." Hermione stormed out of the prefect's compartment.  
  
'I should really work on my comebacks..' Draco thought.  
  
He was walking around aimlessly, ignoring all the kids who were misbehaving and causing mayhem. He blanked out for a while, until he saw Harry looking out the window. He walked in, and Harry ended up yelling and walking out.  
  
'Well, that went great..'  
  
Draco got all the first years to the boats, and the rest of the students on carriages without a problem. He needed to take some fresh air breaths, so instead of taking a prefect carriage to the doors of Hogwarts, he walked up the path. He was alone.  
  
The lake glittered with little yellow lights which were the lanterns hanging from the posts on the boats. Draco could have sworn he saw the lake monster flap one of its tentacles just above the surface. The moon was a vibrant white, and the wind was starting up. Draco took a deep breath of the air and decided it smelled like it was going to rain.  
  
The moon was practically covered when Draco got to the entrance of Hogwarts.  
  
He looked at the moon once more.  
  
'I promise, I won't become a death eater if I can find one person I would be able to trust in. One good person who would be worth saving, one person who could mean that much to me,'  
  
he whispered into the night.  
  
The burly wood doors of Hogwarts opened easily, so Draco could slip in without making much noise. He was late, he knew that, for the Sorting Hat was singing his song.  
  
He took a seat next to Crabbe and Pansy at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Hey Draco, where've you been?" Goyle asked.  
  
"Places, it's none of your business anyways," he snapped back.  
  
"You missed it, Potter tripped over the bench leg and fell flat on his face!" squealed Pansy.  
  
"Did he now? Saint Potter loosing control over his body now, eh? That's a first." Draco smirked and caught Harry's glance from across the hall. He sniggered and then winked and started to chat with Pansy about what sixth year was going to be like.  
  
After the Sorting and the feast, Draco escorted first year Slytherins to their dormitories, then he collapsed onto his own bed, not caring to change. He was full of exhaustion and boredom already. He soon fell asleep to wake up to Crabbe knocking on his prefect bedroom door.  
  
"Draco! Get up! It's breakfast, and you have to get ready for Double Potions! It's first this morning."  
  
"Stop the bloody knocking on my ruddy door. I am up, for Merlin's sake, and I was up before you kindly started to pound on my door!" the blonde yelled to the door as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Sorry. Just wanted to make sure, you know? Well, see you in a few, I guess."  
  
Draco mumbled, "Sure, whatever."  
  
When he knew Crabbe was gone, and he was left in the privacy of his bedroom, he changed quickly, and ran to the bathroom to touch up his already perfect features. He flexed his muscles and traced a finger over his taught abs.  
  
"Mmm, I wonder what lucky girl gets to have me. It's like the mad race to save Draco." he stared at the image of himself in the mirror.  
  
He blinked and then felt terribly woozy, like he was drunk. He almost slid on the tile floor and fell, but he caught himself.  
  
"Wow, what the hell was that?" He leaned over the sink to look at his grey eyes. They were normal. No redness, or puffy rings around them. He felt normal again, and decided it was just because it was too early in the morning and he was tired. Draco gathered his things together in his leather sack and slowly walked to breakfast.  
  
After a relaxing meal of eggs and bacon, the Slytherin walked off to Potions with his head hung low, but his strides were long. When he arrived, Snape was reading over a piece of parchment, not taking any notice of Draco, his favorite student.  
  
Slytherins and Gryffindor entered the room, getting ready for the first class of their sixth year.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Harry, hey Harry!" Colin called.  
  
"Oh, hi Colin. What's going on?" Harry stammered, uninterested in the Creevy.  
  
"Nothing much," *click*, "Just getting everyone's picture on their first day back."  
  
"That sound wasn't you taking a photograph of me, was it?" Harry started to get angry.  
  
"Yes, actually it was. I ought to be off now! See you around!" Colin bounced away.  
  
Gryyfindors were starting to fill the seats, chattering among themselves. Some made conversation with Harry. Hermione and Ron were joking around, trying to lift Harry's spirits. It was working.  
  
".. And then Fred was like, 'NO! DON'T TAKE THAT AND MIX IT WITH THE EWTER!' by the way, Ewters are Fred and George's new creation, makes you feel like a million bucks.. But after Charlie spilled the ingredients all over the floor, it burst into flame and now Charlie's hair is a bit shorter. Mum's glad," told Ron.  
  
Everyone laughed. Harry started to feel much better, now that he was around familiar faces, and he was with friends who cared about his well being. The Gryffindor boy stood up to go talk with Hagrid, but his robes were stuck underneath the bench and caused him to trip. He felt his face redden, but he could only hear harsh giggles from the Slytherin side of the room. He got back up, and was very happy no one had noticed besides the greasy green gits. He sneaked a glance over to the Slytherin table. Harry could have sworn Draco winked at him, but he couldn't be sure. He ignored it and went back to having fun with his friends.  
  
Harry went straight to his bed, not waiting for Ron to finish with his duties. It didn't really matter anyways, Harry was tired and needed to sleep before he got too grouchy.  
  
The raven haired boy awoke to a punch on his arm from Ron, yelling at him for not waking up early enough. Now they were going to be late for Potions, and Snape would be mad.  
  
Luckily they skipped breakfast and ran straight to the dungeons, making it just in time before class started. The majority of everyone was there already, but Ron and Harry weren't the only ones who were late.  
  
After a very boring double lesson with Snape, completed with many lectures and morose glances at the Gryffindors, it was over, and the Gryffindors had Transfiguration before lunch. The Slytherins had History with Binns.  
  
Harry successfully transformed his piece of copper into a small owl. He started talking with Ron and Hermione about how they were going to have fun this year, no matter what.  
  
"You're right. We need to be more relaxed this year, but you two have got to do you homework on your own. I'm only helping you with very little now. I was surprised when I saw how well you did in your O.W.L.s."  
  
"Thanks Hermione, I'm glad everyone thinks we weren't capable of doing well." Ron joked. He was turning into a spitting image of his two twin brothers.  
  
When Transfiguration ended, it was time for lunch. The older Gryffindors were almost the first ones to the hall. Slytherin was there before them. Harry devoured his sandwich quickly, and everyone was surprised by how fast he ate it.  
  
The next class was Divination. It was a breeze because today, Professor Trelawney couldn't find anything wrong with Harry, so she just called for a free study class time.  
  
They were done with classes for the day. Ron was beating Hermione in a game of chess when Harry had said he wanted to go outside for a bit to think and calm down. His friends nodded and kept battling each other in the form of wizard chess pieces.  
  
Hogwarts may be known for its great academics, but you can't describe how wonderful the grounds are when you need somewhere to breathe. Harry sat down, leaning his back against a tree, and started to inhale deep breaths of fresh air. It felt good to his lungs, so he repeated it until he fell asleep. 


	4. A Barky Meeting

Chapter 4  
  
Draco was sick and tired of all this school business already. It wasn't even more than a week into the New Year and he wanted to be done with. He still hadn't owled his mother, nor did he plan to. He just didn't want any affiliations with anyone. He liked being alone, so that's why he went out to his favorite tree on the grounds.  
  
"Why do I even bother thinking about things anymore? My future's been planned for me, I don't have to work hard at anything, and it's just all a waste of my fucking time." Draco thought.  
  
As he walked toward his most beloved place in all of Hogwarts, besides the dungeons, he found that his spot was currently occupied with a dark haired human being. The Slytherin crept closer, pulling out his wand, preparing for any fight to get this person out of his spot. When he drew nearer, he flinched. He saw the undeniable characteristics of that of Harry Potter's.  
  
"Potter?" Malfoy kicked Harry's leather brown shoe, "What the fu*k are you doing? Sleeping on the job of," Draco's voice changed to a high girly octave, "'Saving the world of all evil and getting my arse worshiped for breathing the very same air everyone else does', are you? No wonder this hell hole sucks when our 'hero' is snoring away in dream land."  
  
By this point, Harry had groggily woken up from his cat nap. He was wondering where the hell he was, until he saw Draco hovering above him, mumbling about something like 'sleeping with corn on the cob'.  
  
"Malfoy, stop your annoying rants and tell me in one sentence what is so wrong, that you're bothering me."  
  
"Oh it's just nothing except you're in my spot for one, and I hate you, so therefore I enjoy annoying you to no damn end."  
  
"Your spot? Last time I checked, there wasn't a fu*king sign banning anyone from coming outside to this particular tree, nor any of the others."  
  
"Potter, turn around and if you can read, tell me what it says." Draco by now, was getting furious. He was never good with dealing with anger, especially when the damned Gryffindor was all over the place, more importantly, in Draco's place.  
  
Harry looked to see what his enemy had meant, and there it was, carved in delicate handwriting was 'Property of Draco Malfoy. Anyone who hereby dares to rest here, will be put through painful experiences and then killed'. He glanced up to the grey, stormy eyes and tried to control the green vibrant colour of his own, and change it to the same stormy look.  
  
"That's nice. Well, do whatever you wish to me, I'm not moving. I'm in need of a break and you're not going to take it away from me." Harry retorted.  
  
Draco was surprised at the comeback, and for Harry's aggression.  
  
"But if you really want to stay here that bad, then I can move my 'worshiped arse' and you can have a sit down as well. I don't care."  
  
"Fine Potter, scootch. Neither am I in the mood to argue with some petty Gryffindor," the blond boy signaled Harry to move over to allow Draco some room to sit, in the direction away from the sun.  
  
"As you say. Anyways, what's the matter with you? Having troubles to get Pansy to please you in the right way, or is it Blaise shall I say," Harry spoke, with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"For one thing, Potter, I wouldn't waste a minute of my time with Parkinson. She's a dirt rag to me. And another, if you hadn't noticed, Blaise is straight."  
  
"So that means you aren't? Interesting, I wonder how quickly that could spread over Hogwarts."  
  
"Be realistic, for once, Gryffindor. I am Draco Malfoy, I am not gay, nor will I ever be. Besides, I have to have an heir."  
  
For some reason, both Slytherin and Gryffindor were silenced. Draco was in no mood to fight about his sexuality. He had thought about it a couple times, and even did some experiments, but he really didn't care. He still wanted that one person to make him feel warm, like the sun's rays on your exposed body on a spring day. That kind of warmth.  
  
They sat there for a while, discussing Quidditch, and whatever else. It was like the more seconds they spent together under the tree, the more drunk they became, and the more they stayed, not wanting to move.  
  
Finally, the sun had set and dinner was in about 20 minutes, Draco noted. He let Harry know, and stood up.  
  
"Nice chatting with you," Malfoy sneered again.  
  
"Same."  
  
Draco stormed away first, cursing himself for falling in such a hole as that. "Why the hell did I just spend most of my good time with that.. mudblood lover," Draco mentally slapped himself, "And why the hell do I feel lighter? This can't be good." He walked to his table and sat with his fellow housemates.  
  
Only thing Draco didn't know, was that Harry was wondering the same thing, but couldn't come up with a good enough reason, so he joined his friends before he got lost in thought again. 


	5. Potions and Fungeons!

Chapter 5  
  
"Draco, darling, are you feeling alright? You look paler than normal. Is something wrong?" Pansy asked.  
  
Draco looked up to see Pansy's cool blue ones staring back down at him with concern. His brain put together a sentence quickly, to cover how he really felt.  
  
"I'm fine. Just, tired I suppose. It's been a long day and you know how it is," was Draco's short reply.  
  
"Aye Draco!" shouted Crabbe, "Did you do your Potions? Can you help me on number 7 when you're done?"  
  
Across the hall, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were talking about Quidditch, and informing Harry on what all new tricks were up their sleeves. Some of the plans included complicated maneuvers and new team members.  
  
"Harry, are you okay? You're not looking to well. Here," Ron pushed some potatoes towards his friend, "Eat something, at least we'll know you're not starving yourself."  
  
"M'fine. Don't worry about me, I'm just, trying to cope," Harry smiled and took a small bite of the potatoes.  
  
It was getting late in the dinner when Harry's eyes wondered around the Great Hall. From table to table, he saw people laughing and grinning and people pushing and shoving jokingly. When he looked over at the Slytherin table, he noticed they were more sophisticated. They were lacking the noise and loud voices. They whispered to each other and didn't dare touch anyone. Draco, who sat in the middle of the table, had his head hung over his plate, poking at the mysterious food.  
  
"Classical, the Draco Malfoy is too good for everyone. No, the Slytherin's are too good for anyone. That's why they are always so prestigious," Harry thought mildly.  
  
After dinner, Harry went up to his dorm to think. Everyone else was in the common room complaining about homework or playing Exploding Snap.  
  
Harry was just lying on the bed, when a thought erupted into his brain, "Who is your love? What happens when you get out of Hogwarts? What do I think of everyone? Who will I marry?" which lead him to think, "What am I looking for in a person?"  
  
Questions were asked, and the answers were drifting around, Harry knew. He couldn't exactly answer any of those questions perfectly. He didn't know what he wanted, because he had never even really thought about it that much.  
  
Okay, so there was Cho last year, but that ended up in a disaster anyways.  
  
"I'm not going to count her. It was horrible from 'hullo'," Harry told himself.  
  
After some contemplation, a perfect list formed in his head.  
  
"They must care for me. Always be there, no matter what happens. Okay, maybe half the time. I don't know who would want to stick around Boy Wonder for long; everyone close to me dies eventually. Hermione? No, she and Ron are closer, I don't want a friend-friend relationship, and I want something that takes patience, courage, and bravery; must be a Gryffindor thing. But, I just don't know," Harry sighed, "Of course you're never going to know if you don't start opening your doors to new people, Harry. Consider EVERYONE! Who knows whom you will find lurking in the shadows of the unknown?" Harry reflected on his train of thought for quite sometime. He grew bored of himself, and fell asleep.  
  
Draco had woken early that morning. It was frigid cold. Nothing was warm in those ungracious dungeons. Why such fine people as himself have to live like this while Saint Potter dreamed peacefully in heat was beyond him.  
  
As the thought of Harry passed through is mind, Draco shivered; that was a first.  
  
"What the hell?" Draco wondered idly.  
  
"What happened?" another concerned Slytherin asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking."  
  
Draco walked out of the Common Room to get ready for Potions early.  
  
When the room started to fill with sleeping zombies, Draco smirked at the lack of enthusiasm. Snape shut the door behind everyone.  
  
"Can anyone tell me what potion can fix appearance problems for a period of time?" he demanded an answer.  
  
Granger's hand went up first. Draco knew, but decided to not bring attention to himself today.  
  
"Mister Potter, do you know?"  
  
"Umm, sir, I really don—" Harry was interrupted.  
  
"It's Vicissitudo, sir," Draco shouted out.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, please refrain yourself from speaking for others. 5 points from Slytherin and 2 back to Slytherin because the answer is correct.  
  
Today we will be partnering up, to my liking think you Miss Brown, and you will make this potion over a week's time. Now you will find everything you'll need to know in your text. You will read it over today and discuss quietly to your partner who will do what. Brown and Goyle. Weasley and Crabbe. Granger and Parkinson. Finnigan and Zabini. Malfoy and Potter," he listed a few more, "Get started."  
  
Everyone groaned when they had to move from their seats. Harry walked over to Draco and dropped his potions book on the desk in front of the pale boy. "You give me hell and I'll turn you into a toe," Harry threatened.  
  
"Try to sound more sincere next time Potter. Start reading so you have a clue about what to do," Draco barked.  
  
"Oh and I suppose you know so much about this already."  
  
"I have enough knowledge to get myself and unfortunately you a passing grade when we have to write an essay at the end of this potion making," Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Snape said nothing about an essay being written," Harry blinked, "How do you know?"  
  
"Hello. I'm Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's most popular and smartest student. I also happen to occasionally stumble across a certain Potion teacher's scheduling book," Draco breathed, "Would you like to know anything else about me since I, unlike you, do not have books written on my life so everyone can fret for me."  
  
"I do not have people 'fretting' for me. You're just jealous anyways."  
  
Draco smirked. "Oh really?" he looked over to Pansy who was batting her eyelashes at him. "I, at lease have successful, worthwhile relationships. I heard about you traumatizing poor Cho last year. The darling had a crying fit, didn't she?"  
  
"I DID NOT—" Harry was again interrupted by another Slytherin's voice; Snape's.  
  
"I will see you all tomorrow. Do not bring your texts."  
  
Harry jumped out of his seat.  
  
For the remainder of the day, Potter watched Pansy and Draco 'eye-flirting' with each other. Malfoy seemed rather annoyed by it.  
  
That night, Harry felt like going for a midnight stroll without his Invisibility Cloak. He walked past many pictures of sleeping wizards, witches, and animals. The moonlight made Hogwarts so much more like home.  
  
"Potter!" shouted someone, who nearly gave Harry a heart attack.  
  
"Who's there?" Harry spoke into the darkness.  
  
"20 points for being out late and another 10 off for being so dumb," Draco walked out of the shadows, wearing his prefect badge.  
  
"You wish you could take off points, Malfoy. And if you did really, I'd take that badge and shove it down your throat.  
  
"Yes, I actually do wish I could take off points from you gits. I would have subtracted another 15 for threatening a prefect."  
  
"Oh well. I have to ask you though, why did you save my arse today in Potions?"  
  
"Because Potter," he spit out the boy's name, "I'm trying to do at least one good deed a day."  
  
"To what?" continued Harry, "Pay off your Death Eater father and self? One deed can't redeem you for that."  
  
Harry pounced on Draco, knocking him over. Strattling him at the hips, he reached for the smaller boy's left arm. Draco yelped and struggled beneath the weight. When Harry pulled up the sleeve, he found no marks at all.  
  
"Geroff Potter!" squealed Draco, underneath him.  
  
"Oh, umm..sorry!" Harry apologized.  
  
"What in the bloody hell was that for?!"  
  
"Just checking," Harry said.  
  
"What are you 'checking' for Potter?" Draco said, rolling over and standing up.  
  
"Dark Mark, you know, whole standard procedure."  
  
"You do that little 'procedure' again and I'll make sure you [i]enjoy[/i] your life as a rat."  
  
Harry looked at Draco, staying relatively calm. "Whatever you say Malfoy." 


End file.
